Grey's Anatomy Season 10
by Jirapan
Summary: My continuation of Grey's Anatomy season 10 story line. Bringing back old faces and concentrating on Calzona relationship.


**Voice Over Arizona**

**Fear. It's the most common thing anyone in the world shares. It doesn't matter who it is we all feel it and it affects us like nothing else. Some even say it overcomes other emotions such as love and happiness. I know it rules my life and that's why I always make mistakes. Especially when it comes to the person I love.**

"So the wedding was a complete disaster," Christina muttered sitting in her chair in the board conference room.

"Tell me about it," Meredith muttered.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad," Callie remarked taking her seat. Arizona sat in her own seat and took a drink of her coffee.

"What'd you think Arizona?" Christina asked. Arizona looked up and looked around at everyone who was looking at her for an answer.

"It wasn't terrible. I mean sure it ended with a fight, but it help me realize a few things in my life," Arizona responded quickly looking at Callie before turning her attention to the door while Derek and Jackson walked in.

"Alright down to business," Jackson said sitting down along with Derek.

"Right, well I had a very important call during the wedding that I need to discuss with you all, especially Meredith," Derek started. Meredith looked up and gave him a confused look. "I got a call, from the President during the wedding about an important medical trial that he wants me to work on in… D.C," he said. Everyone gaped at him with his news.

"Wow that's big," Christina muttered casting a glance at Meredith.

"Yes will I'm trying to decide whether I should do it or not and I need help with it… opinions are a nice way to start," he said.

"Well if you want to further your career then I say go for it," Jackson said.

"Wait, D.C.. Derek that's across the country. We have a child right now and if you're gone I can't be working as often as I am now. I haven't got to work very often after having Bailey and the pregnancy and the medical issues that I had having him," Meredith ranted.

"I say no, cause you do have a wife and two children," Christina added.

"I am not the best person to ask. I mean yeah it's a cool opportunity and everything but we have a trial going right now and I really don't want to work on it by myself cause I don't know as much about brains as you do," Callie said.

"Don't go. It's an awesome opportunity and you may never get a chance like it again. Make a compromise or something with him but don't leave. I did the same thing when I won the Madison Grant and left. I regretted it the second I handed the person my ticket. You don't want to leave Meredith or your children behind because it would be the worst mistake you ever make and it will be a greater mistake than turning down the president," Arizona finalized looking over at Callie who was looking at her.

"I don't know…" Derek muttered. Meredith scoffed and sat back while Christina rolled her eyes.

"Well, while he thinks about it on to other business," Jackson said before a pager went off. Everyone looked down at their own before Arizona pulls hers up.

"Damn, I got a 911, keep discussing I'm sure you don't need me to help," Arizona said standing and running out.

"Right, I have gotten calls from four very goo doctors from my own personal experience and their records and I have agreed for them to come back and work under Christina," Jackson said.

"Me? Why me?" Christina asked.

"Well simply because they're all heart doctors and you've been here the longest and that brings me to my next step of promoting both you and Arizona though she left. Christina as head of Cardio and Arizona Chief pediatric surgeon, meaning Christina you decide for patients what the best way and no one can stop you except for fellow board members within good reason. Arizona is like Owen but in the PED's department when you work on kids from seventeen and under you'll answer to her," Jackson said.

"Alright everyone is dismissed," he continued and stood along with everyone else.

XXXXXXXX

"Karev! What happened?" Arizona asked walking up.

"She just flat lined out of nowhere I tried to help and I was able to get her heart beating but we had to put her on life support to keep her alive," Alex explained. Arizona nodded and walked in the girls room checking over her vitals.

"Where did her parents go? Did you inform them of what happened?" Arizona asked once she was done.

"They left to get some dinner and no I haven't I just got her stable. Have we been able to diagnose anything?" he asked. Arizona sighed and shook her head.

"No there's isn't anything in the scans; the surgery didn't turn up anything. I don't know what's wrong with her," Arizona muttered angry.

"We'll find out what and we'll help her, just like everyone else," Alex said trying to give her hope.

"I hope," she replied walking out.

XXXXX

"Have you seen Arizona?" Callie asked Leah who was eating lunch. She looked up frightened and shook her head. Callie rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Maybe you should apologize to her for sleeping with her wife," Jo said.

"I am not going to apologize for something that didn't feel wrong," Leah argued. Jo rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

XXXXX

"You absolutely cannot go to D.C Derek. I'm finally catching up and feeling like my old self you can't leave," Meredith said chasing after Derek who was trying to find something to do.

"I'm not leaving Meredith I'm deciding whether I should take this opportunity to do something that you can only get once in a lifetime," Derek replied.

"Do what Arizona said, compromise. Tell him that you'll do the trial as long as you can do it from home," Meredith suggested.

"You don't compromise with the President Meredith. He's says jump you say how high," Derek said.

"Sometimes I think you people think that the president is a relentless force that won't listen to others. He's a person so I believe he'll listen to you when you tell him that I can't leave me wife, who's a surgeon, with my two children alone for a long period of time," Meredith argued.

"Enough, we'll talk about this at home," Derek said walking off.

XXXXXX

"Dammit Arizona where the hell are you?" Callie muttered to herself walking through the PED's department looking for her wife.

"What happened! You said you had everything under control and I come back to see her hooked up to more damn things!" a male voice echoed through the halls. Callie's brow furrowed and she walked towards that directing.

"Sir, we are doing everything we can to help your daughter. We're having trouble diagnosing her so we've been giving her the antibiotics to individual symptoms that are arising. My staff is doing what they can to figure out what she has," Arizona said trying to calm him down. Callie got up to the door way to see what was happening.

"Fix her!" he yelled. Arizona flinched and nodded before walking out. she gave a brief smile to Callie before looking to Karev.

"Karev I need you and whoever else you can get to find out what's wrong with her," she told him. He nodded and jogged away.

"Everything okay?" Callie asked, Arizona smiled weakly and shook her head.

"No, she came in with a high fever and trouble breathing along with a rash. Then she had a seizure and then she crashed. After we stabilized her she seemed fine again aside from the fever and rash. Then during our meeting today she flat lined and now she's on freaking life support," Arizona ranted. Callie nodded and felt bad for Arizona.

"Well, I have some good news if you're up for it," Callie said.

"I'm up for any good news right now," Arizona sighed.

"Well, you are officially Chief Surgeon of Pediatrics," Callie said with a grin. Arizona smiled at Callie's grin and shook her head with a chuckle.

"Super," she replied with a smile.

XXXXXX

"Really Arizona wants our help?" Leah asked with a smile.

"Yeah, don't get too excited. She and I can't do all this research by ourselves, so don't make yourselves out to be special or something," Alex replied. Leah looked down dejected.

XXXX The next day.

"We couldn't find anything. We were up all night," Alex said to Arizona and Callie. Arizona nodded and looked at him and the residents behind him.

"Callie helped me last night also and we couldn't find a thing. The most we can do is… we have to discharge her," Arizona said shaking her head.

"We can't she need help Dr. Robbins," Leah protested.

"I know she needs help Murphy. But there isn't a single thing we can do-"

"Dr. Robbins you should come and see this," a nurse called. Arizona turned and walked down the hell and into the girls room to see her sitting up and alert.

"Take this damn tube out of her throat," her father demanded. Arizona walked over and looked over at her vitals. After confirming that she was stable she walked over to the girl.

"Hi, Kelsie you might not remember me, but I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins. I'm going to take this tube out okay? It's going to burn but I'm having one of my nurses go get you a nice big cup of water," as soon as she said that the nurse ran out in a hurry. Arizona proceeded to pull the tube out and help Kelsie get her breathing under control. The nurse came back and handed her the cup of water. Arizona went and asked a bunch of questions while listening to her heart and checking for a fever and rash.

"Well, you seem… perfectly fine now," Arizona said surprised.

"Then we're going home," her father said.

"I… sir I would recommend her staying one more day for observation," Arizona said.

"You said she was perfectly fine," he argued.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing we're leaving now," he said. Arizona sighed and nodded.

"Karev, do the final work up and release her," Arizona said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I can't keep her here against his will or hers for the matter of fact," she replied.

"What happened to advocating for the patient?" he argued.

"Karev, there is nothing we can do. There's nothing wrong with her physically or mentally, we're done so let it go," she snapped.

"But Dr. Robbins-"

"No Karev. Enough I hate this just as much as you do but there is nothing, nothing we can do for her okay?" Arizona said. He nodded and watched Arizona walk away.

XXXXXX Later that night in the ER

"Please get this gurney out of the way!" Owen yelled.

"Where is Callie? I need her for this patient!" Bailey yelled.

"Karev get over here and help me!" Arizona yelled while they worked to help the trauma victims of a car pile-up.

"WHERE IS DOCTOR ROBBINS!" a man yelled. Arizona looked up along with the other doctors and nurses. Callie was sat near Bailey helping a broken fibula and tibia. The man looked around spotted her. He ran full speed and grabbed the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the nearest wall.

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" he screamed at her. Arizona was lifted off her feet by a few inches.

"Mr. Jacobsen please calm down," Arizona said calmly.

"YOU'RE A MURDERER!" he cried out.

"Mr. Jacobsen please let go of the doctor," Owen said behind him. Mr. Jacobsen turned his head to look at the man and dropped Arizona who had some trouble keeping her balance due to her leg. "Alright now, please come back tomorrow at noon so we can have a full discussion about this later," Owen said.

"Fine," Mr. Jacobsen said, "but I'm suing for negligence," he said before walking out.

"Dammit," Arizona muttered.

"That means-"

"That I'm not allowed to work on any more patients got it. Karev you have all my cases," Arizona said quickly before exiting the ER. Everyone looked on before Owen yelled at them to continue working.

Arizona made her way to a call room before sitting and letting out a huge sigh. She laid back and closed her eye and before she knew it she fell asleep.

XXXXXX

"I really can't believe that happen to Arizona of all people," Jo muttered to Stephanie.

"I know right? Aside from Meredith she like the most liked doctor here," Stephanie replied.

"I can't believe someone could be that angry at Arizona," Leah said.

"Please, aren't you angry at her for using you for sex and then just dumping you?" Stephanie asked with a raised brow.

"Hey, how about you three get to working and stop gossiping?" Christina said walking by. The three interns went back to work swiftly quieting down.

XXXXXXXX The next morning.

Arizona awoke with a start when her pager went off. She sat up and looked around confused before realizing she was in a call room. She reached into her pocket and read that there was a meeting at the stairwell. With a huff she stood and walked towards the mirror. Luckily her hair laid flat against her head, she ran her hand a few times through her hair and walked out of the call room. She made her way to the stairwell where the other doctors and nurses were at.

"Hey you okay?" Meredith asked when she walked up to her group of friends.

"I'll be fine," Arizona answered with a strained smile.

"Good, I just wanted to thank you for tell Derek that stuff yesterday. I think it helped," she said. Arizona smiled and nodded.

"Alright today we are welcoming some doctors that I'm sure you're very familiar with, please welcome tack Teddy Altman, Preston Burke, Erica Hahn, and Izzie Stevens," Owen introduced while they all walked down the stairs.

"Dammit," Callie muttered. Christina held her hand immediately.

"And I'm the boss of them correct?" Christina asked. Owen sighed and Jackson answered her.

"Essentially yes, but only of the Cardio doctors, Izzie is going to take her post back at the free clinic, she'll be head of that area," Jackson said. Christina fist pumped with a quiet yes.

"If that's all, you can all go back to work," Owen said and walked down the stairs.

"Arizona long time no see!" Teddy said jogging down the stairs. Arizona smiled.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again," Arizona said accepting the hug Teddy was offering. Callie walked up to them with a smile.

"Hey Teddy, good to see you again," Callie said.

"Yeah, you two; so how has life been treating you guys?" she asked.

"Terribly for the most part for me," Arizona answered.

"Yeah me too, but we're slowly getting our lives back on track," Callie said. Teddy nodded in understanding.

"You're Arizona Robbins yes?" the three heard. They turned and saw Erica there.

"Um, yes I am and you're Erica Hahn," Arizona replied, casting a glance towards Callie who had her jaw clenched.

"So you have heard of me," Erica said with a smile.

"Yes… quite a bit. This hospital likes to talk… a lot," Arizona responded.

"I know that's how I heard you were strictly lesbian," she said. Arizona opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out while Teddy looked between the three women and Callie's jaw dropped.

"I.. um, yeah I am," Arizona finally answered, shifting uncomfortably.

"What are you getting at Dr. Hahn?" Callie said suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing Callie. I was actually wondering if Arizona would like to get some coffee with me," Erica said with a smirk.

"I can't. I'm married," Arizona replied instantaneously. Erica looked at her shocked.

"To who?" Erica asked.

"Calliope, I'm married to her and I have a beautiful daughter with her," Arizona answered. Callie smirked at Erica who looked at her speechless.

"I… you're okay with her being bisexual?" Erica asked. Arizona's brow furrowed and looked at Callie before looking at Erica.

"Of course I am," Arizona replied. Erica shook her head in confusion.

"Dr. Robbins, Mr. Jacobsen is here to see you," Owen said walking up to the women.

"Thank you, I have to go. We should have lunch together," Arizona said to Teddy and Callie.

"Yes absolutely, I have a lot of catching up to do," Teddy answered.

"Of course see you then," Callie replied. Arizona smiled at them both before turning to Erica, she nodded at her and walked up the stairs with Owen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Izzie! It's so good to see you again!" Meredith said hugging the blonde.

"Thanks, it's really good to be back after all these years," Izzie replied.

"Izzie good to see you, how have you been?" Christina said distractedly looking over at Burke.

"Good, I haven't had a cancer scare and I'm healthy as could be," Izzie replied, before looking to where Christina was looking. "Why don't you go say hi, I'm sure you have a lot to say to him," Izzie suggested. Christina nodded and started walking over to Burke.

"Well, it's good that you're healthy," Meredith said to her.

"Thanks, I heard that you're married, and that you have two children and that you're known as Medusa around here," Izzie said with a small laugh.

"Yes, me and Derek are officially married, and we adopted a beautiful girl Zola and I had Bailey a few months ago," Meredith said with a smile.

"And the Medusa thing?" Izzie asked.

"Oh, well that was purely because of the plane crash. You heard about that right?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, did. Not many details though," Izzie said.

"Well long story short, it was traumatic and I lost Lexi to it and I just got angry," Meredith said.

"Understandably. I'm sorry that you lost her," Izzie said.

"I'm okay with it now," Meredith said.

"Cool, hey I have to go and open the clinic, but want to have lunch later and continue catching up?" Izzie asked.

"Sure," Meredith replied. Izzie smiled and skipped off.

XXXXXXXX

"So you're back," Christina said walking up to Burke. He turned and looked slightly nervous.

"Yes I am. Look Christina I just want to say-"

"Nothing, you don't have to say anything. I'm over it… like way over it. I fell in love, got married and then divorced and now I'm concentrating on my career solely. Welcome back Dr. Burke," Christina said before walking away. Burke shook his head and looked after her.

XXXXXXXXX

"So you're married," Erica said to Callie who was looking over a chart of a patient that came in last night. Callie looked up and rolled her eyes.

"I am," Callie replied sliding the chart down.

"When did this happen?" Erica pressed.

"Three years ago, and I started dating her five years ago, had a daughter three years ago a couple months before we were married," Callie responded automatically.

"Who's the father?" Erica continued. Callie let out a huff of air and looked up setting the tablet down.

"Mark was the father; yes Arizona was okay with that. I am happy with her, is there anything else?" Callie asked raising her brow. Erica shook her head. Callie smiled and grabbed the tablet, "good," and with that she walked away.

XXXXXXX

"Here you are, if you need any help just page," Owen said opening the door to the chief's office where Mr. Jacobsen was sitting at the chair in front of the desk that Owen never used. Arizona nodded and Owen left the room closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Jacobsen, thank you for meeting me here," Arizona said walking over. Mr. Jacobsen stood and turned to her. His eyes held a scary fire that made Arizona shiver uncomfortably.

"You killed my daughter," he spit.

"Sir… I'm not sure as to what you're referring to," Arizona said, "the last time I saw you're daughter she was in perfect health," Arizona replied.

"Yes, and we left this hospital. Then later that night she just fell over and was dead!" he screamed.

"Was there any symptoms before she fell?" Arizona asked. She knew letting the girl go home was the wrong thing to do. But he insisted since she was healthy.

"NO she just fell and it's all your fault. You murdered her!" he growled.

"Mr. Jacobsen, there wasn't a thing I could do and she was healthy. I offered for her to stay one more night observation but you wanted to go home. So I allowed," Arizona explained, but he wasn't having it. In a flash he started towards her and before Arizona could do anything she felt something sharp rip through her abdomen. She let out a strangled gasp and looked down at the knife that was embedded in her abdomen.

"You're a murderer," he rasped out. Arizona tried to speak but couldn't, instead she let out a painful noise as he drew the knife out before stabbing it back in, in a different area. He did this multiple times before releasing it and letting her fall in the ground with a grunt. Calmly he walked to the chair and grabbed his coat, laying it over his arms and walked out of the office. After a few minutes of gasping she reached down into her pocket and pulled out her pager. Her hands were shaking and paged Meredith and Christina 911, the only people who could keep her alive at this moment. The pager slipped from her hand and she pressed her hands to her opens wound and let out a muffled scream while she pushed against them.

XXXXXX

"Alright so we have a few patients who need heart surgery, so you guys came at a good time," Christina said before her pager went off. She pulled it out and saw a 911 page from Arizona.

"What's up?" Teddy asked.

"Hmm? Oh um isn't Arizona meeting with that crazy guy from last night?" Christina asked.

"Um, I'm not sure… what crazy guy?" Teddy asked. Christina looked up and saw Owen walking by.

"I'll be right back, look over the charts," Christina said running out. "Owen! Is Arizona meeting with that guy from last night?" she asked.

"Yeah she is," he replied.

"Where?" she asked.

"Why?" he replied.

"Because she just sent me a 911 page," she said. They looked at one another before taking off down the hall. The other surgeon saw this ad followed suit.

XXXXXXX

"Derek isn't Arizona meeting that guy from last night?" she asked walking up to him.

"Yeah, she's meeting him in Hunt's office right now," he replied. She nodded and turned and jogged towards the office.

XXXXXXX

Meredith got there first and opened the door. She gasped at the sight of Arizona bleeding out on the floor.

"Oh my God, Arizona!" Meredith yelled running towards her. Meredith fell to her knees and pulled off her lab coat and pressed it to her body. "Arizona, are you okay, can you talk?" Meredith asked. Arizona coughed up blood and looked at her.

"Ja… Jacob," Arizona sputtered out before passing out.

"Dammit, Arizona stay with me!" Meredith yelled. Suddenly the door flew open and Christina and Owen rushed in.

"Oh my god!" Christina yelled getting down on her knees. Owen turned to the other three doctors.

"Get a gurney up here along with fluids, set up an OR stat and tell Callie about this someone. Alert security and lock down this hospital. No one gets in or out, phone the police also," Owen ordered. They nodded and ran out.

Soon enough a gurney along with fluids came up along with a few nurses.

"Alright on my count, one, two, three," Owen said they all lifted Arizona.

"She has multiple stab wounds to her torso," Meredith said.

"Alright we need every available surgeon to stop this bleeding and repair anything that needs to be repaired. I need someone to keep an eye on Callie also," Owen said as they rushed down the hall. They entered the elevator before they heard the flat line.

"Dammit, Meredith hop on and start compressions!" Christina yelled. Meredith did as she was told and started while a nurse took over the breathing. The elevator opened and they rushed out to see everyone there awaiting orders.

"I need trauma, cardiac, and general surgeon in there to help with anything they can. Attending's only in here we can worry about everything else later, right now we need to stop the bleeding and make as stable as possible," Owen said. They all nodded.

"What the hell happened!" Callie yelled running down the hall towards them. She froze in her spot when she saw Arizona lying there getting chest compressions from Meredith. "Oh, my God," she whispered.

"Karev, stay with her!" Teddy yelled at him. He nodded and grabbed Callie. Once Arizona was out of sight Callie broke down in sobs and fell to her knees, Karev falling with her and holding her while the residents stayed around.

**Over voice Arizona**

**Fear rules us all. In one way or another.**

Meredith hops off over Arizona and they hook her up and put her completely to sleep. All the surgeons start cutting her open.

**It keeps us from saying, and doing what we want to say or do. Fear has ruled my life even up to now. Keeping me from being with Callie, from wanting to have a child. Not being able to protect to her when that gunman came in. No I just cowered. I left for Africa. And then I cheated on the love of my life because I was scared that I wasn't enough for her. I was afraid and I still am. I'm afraid to die without saying the things that my fear has kept me from saying. I'm afraid.**


End file.
